


Thoughts

by Sam_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Quinn/pseuds/Sam_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is confronted by his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Dean sat heavily into a chair in the kitchen. He quickly poured and drank a shot of whiskey and slammed it on the table. A lot of things were going through his mind. But everything seemed to come crashing down on him one night. He just wanted to be alone and didn’t want to see anyone, especially not a certain angel. Dean was struggling with his feelings towards him for quite a while. He knew he cared about Cas, but he was scared that he felt more than care towards him. He knew he wasn’t gay, he was into girls. This was all sorts of confusing to him, so he drowned his worries in alcohol.

Castiel heard the noise from the library and went to go investigate. He cared about the older Winchester, maybe a little too much, hell he loved Dean. But he didn’t care. Cas didn’t know if Dean felt the same way, so he kept it to himself.

 “Dean, what is the matter?” Dean looked up at him with all different emotions. They included anger, fear, and passion. “Nothing Cas, just leave me alone.” Cas tilted his head and stepped forward. “I sense you are…angry?” Dean poured out another glass. “Yeah Cas, I’m angry. I’m all sorts of things. Go away.” He said hitting back another drink. “Let me help Dean, I am here for you.” Cas said in his rough tone that he usually speaks in.

Dean shot up from his glass. “There’s nothing you can do Cas! You wanna know what the problem is?! It’s you!” He said widening his eyes as the words escaped from his mouth. “How am I the problem, Dean? I have done nothing wrong that I am aware of.” Cas replied. Dean swirled his drink in his glass. “No Cas…you didn’t do anything.” Cas stepped forward, “Then why did you blame me?”

Dean looked at his blue eyes that were so blue he wished he could swim in them. Him stepping forward just made him more confused. His heart beat started to quicken and he was getting nervous, as if the prettiest girl at the prom wanted to dance with him. Cas smiled a bit because he now knew Dean had the same feelings for him by reading his mind.

“Because….Because…” He tried to think of an excuse. Before he could think of any, Cas gently placed his lips on Dean’s. “I can hear your thoughts Dean…You often seem to forget that.” Dean was stunned, but he quickly melted into the kiss. He took away his lips from Castiel, “So I’m guessing you feel the same way.” He smirked. Cas nodded and brought him in for another kiss.


End file.
